The Aftermath
by desertwolf4
Summary: A duel with Draco Malfoy leads to an unexpected situation that keeps Harry up at night.  What will happen when he and Draco finally confront each other?  A fight?  Or something more?  Draco/Harry ONESHOT


**Author's Note:** So this is a one shot based upon an RP with one of the most fabulous people ever who I love very very much. This is how our back story for how Harry and Draco end up trying a relationship. Hope you like._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Draco pressed his body against Harry's, pinning him against the wall. Harry's hands gripped at Draco's shoulders, the heated kiss breaking only when their lungs screamed for air. "Scared Potter?"<em>

"_You wish…"_

Harry Potter couldn't look at Draco Malfoy, he hadn't been able to since that night almost a month ago. It had started as a normal duel, but it had morphed into something else that ended up with both of them kissing, their bodies pressed together, and hands grasping at the other. If Harry even looked Draco's way, a blush formed on his cheeks. He couldn't avoid him forever, but he could sure as hell try…It was the reason why he was at a secluded table in the library, his head down on the table eyes closed.

_The faintest moan fell off of Harry's lips as he tilted his head to the side; the feeling of Draco's lips against his neck sent a shiver through his body. His fingers were tangled in Draco's hair, his other hand grasping at his back. _

Harry's eyes snapped open when he thought he heard the sound of footsteps echoing through the library. But there was no one within his range of vision. He sighed softly, fixing his glasses and returned to staring at the page in his Charms notes he had been trying to memorize. It was useless, he couldn't think of anything other than Draco bloody Malfoy. He couldn't get him out of his head since that night. No matter how hard he tried. Though that wasn't something new…

For a while now Harry had been thinking of the Slytherin Seeker, but only since the duel had it been amplified to the extent of causing him many a restless night, and long walks outside of the castle when he should have been asleep. He had even caught himself unconsciously watching Draco in class, and managed to realize it before Ron or Hermione would notice (or worse Draco himself). Harry had even figured out that if he sat right by a window in the library he could see the Quidditch Pitch and watch them pratice…which of course led to his mind wandering to places that would surely make Hermione blush. The only thing he could describe it, as was a drug, a rush the thought of something forbidden but not love, definitely not love. There was no way he was in love with Draco Malfoy.

His eyes drifted back to his notes, another sigh falling off of his lips as he lent back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. It was pointless, he wasn't getting any work done, and there was no real reason for him to stay there anymore. He could be back safe and sound in the Gryffindor dorm in a matter of minutes if he ran up the stairs and took them two at a time. With that plan in mind, he put his notes away, picked up his bag, stood up and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Been avoiding me Potter?" The Slytherin asked, standing just a bit too close to him for Harry's comfort. "Cause any other person would be hurt by the fact that you're avoiding him after what happened…" Draco took a step forward and Harry instinctively took a step back, stumbling slightly when his leg hit the chair. "So come on Potter out with it. Why are you avoiding me?"

That was a question Harry didn't want to answer, and it showed on his face, his annoyed glare at Malfoy, though it did nothing to make the Slytherin move from his current location. "Just get out of my way Malfoy…I don't need you haunting the days like you already do at night when I sleep," he hissed, at him, hoping that it would creep Malfoy out enough that he would just leave. It didn't.

Something flickered across Draco's eyes. "So…I'm not the only one who has had trouble sleeping then…" Draco moved to lean against the bookcase, his eyes on the ground. "Constantly thinking of me? Dreams? Trying not to look?" Harry glanced at him cautiously, but nodded. "Then we're in the same boat. Question is, what do we do about it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, shuffling his feet, trying not to look at him. "I dunno, but…I don't think…I don't want…" Harry shook his head, trying to get the right words to come to mind. "I don't like…"

Suddenly he found himself looking into Draco's gray eyes, and they were slow close. "I don't like being apart from you. I've hated it." Draco chuckled looking down towards the ground. "Malfoy's don't admit their feelings. They just don't, but damn it Potter there's something about you, I'm drawn to you." One of Draco's hands found Harry's and he held it, tenderly, gently. "And if you're willing, why not give it a shot? Whatever this is. Least till we figure it out. Yeah?"

It sounded reasonable to Harry, and he nodded. "Yeah. Till we figure it out." No sooner had he said that, then Draco kissed him, softly and lovingly, not the angry and hungry kiss that first night. His heart leapt, a small blush came to his cheeks. And in that moment, and he was sure Draco felt it too, that this was something more than either of them could possibly imagine.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


End file.
